biggbossfandomcom-20200214-history
BiggBoss! Wiki
BiggBoss! Bigg Boss! is a group on Tengaged that followed the exact format of the reality television programme Bigg Boss, which is the Indian version of Big Brother. Bigg Boss In General: Applications To enter the Bigg Boss House was very simple, the only thing you had to do to enter the House was to fill out a very short application form. The vast majority of applicants became housemates, however several applicants were not chosen to enter the House. Format All housemates each voted for one of their fellow housemates to be crowned House Captain, the housemate with the most votes then became House Captain. All housemates then nominated two housemates of their choice for eviction, the two or more housemates with the most nominations faced the public vote. After the nomination results were revealed the House Captain had to choose another housemate, excluding the nominated housemates, to face the public vote along with the already nominated housemates. The three housemates then faced the public vote to save, the housemate with the least amount of votes was evicted. Eliminations: There were various ways in-which a housemate could leave the Bigg Boss House. Below is a list of the many ways a housemate could leave the House. Eviction An eviction is a process by which a housemate is removed from the Bigg Boss House, decided by a minority of the public vote. Once a housemate had been nominated for eviction, the viewing public could cast their votes for who they wanted to say in the House in an eviction. Walking: Walking is the process by which a housemate left the Bigg Boss House voluntarily if he or she no longer wished to take part in the show. Housemates are allowed to walk at any time throughout the season. The departure of the housemate is normally revealed to the other housemates later in the day in the case of a housemate leaving without the rest of the housemates knowing. Ejection: When a housemate is ejected, they are removed from the House solely by Bigg Boss, usually for severe or continual breaking of the rules and behaviour which is deemed unacceptable by Bigg Boss. Winning: Winning Bigg Boss is a process by which a housemate had made it to the final and the public vote for who they want to win. If a housemate received the most votes to win in the final, they would leave the Bigg Boss House after everyone else and be crowned the winner of their season. Houseguest's Decision: There are various forms of voting that housemates had to take part in such as for House Captain and for eviction. Nominating: A nomination is a vote cast by one housemate to put another housemate up for eviction. Every housemate could make two nominations and the two or more housemates with the most nominations cast in their name would be nominated for eviction. The nominated housemates then faced a public vote and the housemate with the smallest percentage of the public vote would be evicted from the House. A housemate could also be nominated by the House Captain; this means the chosen housemate would automatically face the public vote, regardless of whether he or she was nominated by the other housemates. House Captain: The House Captain is chosen after all housemates vote for whom they would like to become House Captain, the person with the most votes was then crowned House Captain. The House Captain was immune from all nominations, however he or she had to choose one housemate to automatically face the public vote. Season Details: *Although Ryan_Jambe was the second runner up of Bigg Boss Season 4, He was not the finalist of that season. Twists Season 1 Crazy Nominations On Day 37, housemates all took part in crazy nominations, this meant that the housmates had to nominate face to face! Re-Entry On day 50, It was revealed that one of the evicted housemate was returning. The Housemates had to guess who that is and Ryan_Jambe guessed it right and was the captain for the week. It was revealed that Ericdiz2134 has comeback to the game. Ticket to the finale On day 70, a special task 'GEORGE WANTS BEER' was given to the housemates and were told that the housemate who gets the highest score will be directly reaching the finals while the other four will be nominated. Billybo10000 won the challenge and thus was the first Finalist. Season 2 Ask Me Some Questions! On day 22, Somebodyawesome, the runner up(along with Billybo10000) of season 1 entered the house as a Special appearance. The task for the housemates was to talk and be friendly with him. Somebodyawesome was given the special power to choose the Housecaptain for the week. SomebodyAwesome chose Striky as the house captain for week 4. RJ's The Amazing Race On day 29, Ryan_Jambe, the Winner of Season 1 entered the house as Guest Host. He gave the housemates a special task 'RJ's THE AMAZING RACE'. The Challenge to complete a Leg as fast as they can. Ticofernandez was the fastest person to compete the leg and thus became the Housecaptain for week 5. Direct Eviction As a twist(Day 41), bigg boss announced that the nominated housemates must perform a task(Last egg standing) and the least scorer will be evicted.Xoxokiller was evicted with the least score on day 42. Wild Card Entries On day 57, SmileyTaffy entered the bigg boss house as a wild card entry. Rohanchaubey, one of the evicted housemates of the show, returned to the house on day 64. Answer My Questions On day 71, the second runner up of Season 1, EricDiz2134 entered the house as Guest Host. He gave the housemates a special task in which they had to answer his questions. The person with the most correct answers wins. Striky and NJkoda1998 won the challenge. As a result, Striky became the House captain and NJKoda1998 was immune from the nominations. Ticket To the Finale On day 78, Bigg Boss's staple task 'GEORGE WANTS BEER' was given to the housemates and the person who gets the highest score in the task gets into finals DIRECTLY and the remaining five were all nominated and a triple eviction would take place resulting in two of them reaching finals. BeautyliciousInsider got the highest score and was the first housemate to reach finals. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Page